Teacher
by Elle Sparrow
Summary: Josef asks Beth to be "friends with benefits." Beth's POV. First "Moonlight" fic. No flames please, r/r!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Love Moonlight. Unfortunately don't own. If I did, I would make sure that it wasn't cancelled and have Mick and Josef on my speed dial...nuff said.**

**This is a one shot, I think. Beth's POV. Josef has asked her to be "friends with benefits."**

**On to the story!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

I held my home phone in my left hand with my right hand prepared to dial. I pushed the "talk" button then the first number. In frustration I pushed the "off" button and sighed. This was more difficult than I had anticipated. I sat down on the sofa starting at the phone. Secretly asking it to tell me the answer. I closed my eyes and leaned back thinking about the conversation that brought me so much frustration now.

_Josef sat at his desk smirking at me as I walked in._

_"Beth, so nice to see you."_

_I smiled genuinely, _

_"The feeling is mutual Josef. What can I do for you?"_

_"Do you want anything to drink?"_

_He gestured for me to sit as he stood up and walked to the other side of the desk now being closer to me._

_"No, I'm fine. But, you don't seem to be."_

_Josef raised an eyebrow,_

_"Oh, I'm fine. But, I do have a question for you."_

_I laughed, _

_"Just one?"_

_He leaned against his desk and folded his arms,_

_"Is it ever?"_

_I opened my mouth to speak and immediately closed it._

_"Tell me Beth, you and Mick haven't gotten together yet? There's an obvious mutual attraction there, but nether one of you seem to be doing anything about it."_

_I stood up, walked back a couple of feet and glared at him, _

_"I really don't see how any of this is your business."_

_He took a step closer, teasing me with the glint in his eye._

_"But isn't it? For whatever reason he hasn't made his move, and for whatever reason you are alright with that. Which leads me to think that we have to do something about this?"_

_"We?"_

_"Yes, you need a teacher. To help you become a lover to a vampire."_

_I swallowed the lump in my throat and faked a smile,_

_"So what are you suggesting exactly?"_

_Before I knew what was happening Josef was behind me with one arm around my waist and another tilting my neck to the side. He placed a soft kiss just at the base of my neck. Whatever had come over me was intoxicating. At this moment I wanted no one, but Josef. He finally whispered in my ear._

_"Friends with benefits. You get to learn and I, well I get you."_

_In an instant he had distanced himself from me and now stood waiting for my answer._

_"I-I- have to think about it."_

_He smirked and swaggered back to his desk,_

_"Fair enough two days."_

_I nodded, not being able to say anything else._

I smiled, knowing my answer as I got off the sofa and walked to my bedroom to change.

An hour later.

I confidently knocked at the door. A smiled crept on my face as I heard the lock turn and door open.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Love Moonlight. Unfortunately don't own. If I did, I would make sure that it wasn't cancelled and have Mick and Josef on my speed dial...nuff said.**

**So, this has turned into more than just a oneshot. This story seems to be writing itself. Beth's POV. Josef has asked her to be "friends with benefits."**

**On to the story!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

I confidently knocked at the door. A smiled crept on my face as I heard the lock turn and door open.

"Yes."

Josef smirked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Beth, it's good to see you."

He opened the door further allowing me access into his apartment. I walked over the threshold and saw Mick standing near the kitchen sink.

"Beth, what are you doing here?"

I smiled awkwardly at Josef then at Mick.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by. I had to ask Josef a few questions."

He nodded, remaining silent. Josef on the other hand was smirking nonstop, and I knew that he was silently laughing at both Mick and I.

"Please, have a seat Beth. May I get you something to drink?"

I sat as far from the both of them as I could get and trying to keep my composure.

"Just water thank you."

The tension and silence was palpable. Mick drained the rest of his drink then turned and cleared his throat.

"I should go, I have work things to do. Joesf, Beth."

I waved and smiled at him as he left. Joesf sat next to me with the glass of water.

"Your water."

I took the glass from him and took a slow sip. He watched me, like a cat watched his prey.

"The yes that you said earlier, I presume is about what we spoke of two days ago."

I nodded my head not knowing what else to do. Josef smirk taking the glass from my hand and placing it on the coffee table. He took my hand drawing lazy circles on my palm. I took a deep breath. He smiled licking his lips as he spoke,

"Relax."

He sniffed the air closing his eyes, while bringing my wrist to his mouth. He softly kissed my palm, I allowed my eyes to close anticipating what he would do next. He kissed his way up my arm, stopping at the crook of my elbow. I could feel his breath on me, I I wanted more. Unexpectedly, he spoke.

"We have to iron out the details first. Shall we?"

He moved from the couch and sat in the arm chair crossing one leg over the other.

My mind was still somewhere else while I focused my vision.

"Sure. What details?"

He chuckled,

"First there's the matter of Mick being able to smell me on you. You would have to be willing to "disappear" for awhile for our--tutorial. Or we both could. Second, I presume that because you wouldn't want Mick to know anything about this you would return after all of the--pleasure marks have healed. Third, when and if you would want to be turned, I would be happy to oblige."

I nodded,

"Alight. When should we--"

"Whenever you're ready. Give me twenty four hours and we'll take it from there."

"Give me about a week to clear everything at work, and I'll let you know."

He nodded, rising and crossing to the bar. As he began to fix himself a drink I stood up to leave.

"I'll give you a call soon."

He gave me a nod before I left his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Love Moonlight. Unfortunately don't own. If I did, I would make sure that it wasn't cancelled and have Mick and Josef on my speed dial...nuff said.**

**So, this has turned into more than just a oneshot. This story seems to be writing itself. Beth's POV. Josef has asked her to be "friends with benefits."**

**Flashbacks in Italics, and author's notes in bold.**

**On to the story!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

Two days later I had finalized my plans for being away. I gave myself two weeks. I only hoped that I wasn't being too presumptuous in assuming that Joesf and I would be together for two weeks. In my mind I had it all planned out, that he would teach me the things that I would need to know, and when I came back Mick and I would be able to maybe attempt something. Anything at this point. I thought back to our last encounter,

_ Josef smirk taking the glass from my hand and placing it on the coffee table. He took my hand drawing lazy circles on my palm. I took a deep breath. He smiled licking his lips as he spoke,_

_"Relax."_

_He sniffed the air closing his eyes, while bringing my wrist to his mouth. He softly kissed my palm, I allowed my eyes to close anticipating what he would do next. He kissed his way up my arm, stopping at the crook of my elbow. I could feel his breath on me, I wanted more. _

I smiled and caught myself blushing from the memory. I shook my head as I picked my phone up preparing to dial when a call came in. I noticed the caller id, it was Mick.

I bit my lip contemplating if I should answer or not, my curiosity won out, again.

Our conversation was brief, and he wasn't happy once I informed him of my upcoming absence for two weeks. But, he agreed that I needed a vacation. Before we hung up however, I did make plans for dinner.

With that out of the way I finally called Joesf. He didn't specify as to where we would be going but he said that two weeks would be fine, that we would use the first week, and the second week I could heal. Of course, that was as long as I really wanted to go back to Mick. I rolled my eyes and laughed him off. I had to remind myself, and him that this was strictly for learning purposes and nothing more. He said that he would send a car at midnight, it was nine. Before he hung up he said,

"Careful Beth, you just may enjoy this, you may never want Mick again."

I quickly packed, and repacked four times before I looked at the clock and noticed that I had half an hour before my ride would arrive. I took a quick shower, changed and set my bags at the front door. Just as I finished the doorbell rang. I opened the door and was greeted by the driver.

"Ms. Turner are you ready?"

"Yes, I just have this bag and my purse. I'll be right back."

He nodded and grabbed my bag taking it to the car. I grabbed my purse, taking one last glance around then stepped out and locked the door.

Once settled in the back of the car my cell phone rang, I knew who it was before I looked down.

"Joesf."

"Beth."

He took a moment,

"I am meeting you at the airstrip. A meeting ran later then I thought."

"It's fine, where are we going to anyway?"

I could hear him smiling o the other end,

"There are so few surprises in life, let this be one of them."

I couldn't help but smile,

"Alright, you win."

"I always do."

He hung up leaving me to think about where we would be going.

An hour later we were sitting in his private plane. Time seemed to stand still. Joesf worked for most of the flight, while I slept. He told me as I lay my head on the pillow,

"You'll need your rest, especially when I get ahold of you."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Love Moonlight. Unfortunately don't own. If I did, I would make sure that it wasn't cancelled and have Mick and Josef on my speed dial...nuff said.**

**So, this has turned into more than just a oneshot. This story seems to be writing itself. Beth's POV. Josef has asked her to be "friends with benefits."**

**Flashbacks in Italics, and author's notes in bold.**

**On to the story!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

I woke with a start. I sat up, for a moment not recognizing my surroundings then breathed a sigh of relief once I remembered. I padded into the living room rubbing my arms, feeling a slight chill in the air. Once in the room I felt a fire was burning. Save for the fire there was no other light. I stepped in front of the fire warming myself.

"Good Evening Blondie."

I spun around meeting Josef's eyes. He sat on the couch, glass in hand and a grin on his face. He looked even more handsome than he had earlier.

"Did I frighten you?"

He laughed deeply in his throat while placing his glass down on the end table beside him.

I swallowed hard suddenly nervous, as if I were a virgin. I smiled thinking,

'No, this most certainly isn't my first time.'

I smiled and stepped toward him,

"No, not at all."

I motioned to the couch,

"May I?"

He smirked,

"Please."

I sat next to him, instantly letting my shoulders relax. Somehow, I don't know how but, I felt more comfortable with him then I had felt with any other man; or person for that matter. He ran a finger down the left side of my face ending at the largest vein on my neck. He leaned in and replaced his finger with his lips, gently kissing my pulse point. He traveled to the back of my ear. I let a sigh escape my lips, in response he smiled against me moving to my earlobe. My breathing sped up and he pulled away. My eyes were still closed, waiting in anticipation for his next move. He gently lifted my wrist to his lips and lazily kissed my palm, then moving onto each finger tip. He finally trailed his way to my wrist again. I felt the tip of one of his fangs as he licked the pulse point. I opened my eyes to meet his now silver ones,

"Drink from me. Please."

I could have sworn I saw him smirk as he bit down. My head rolled to the back of the couch in slight pain, which was soon replaced with pure pleasure. When he finished he licked the wound clean. I lazily smiled as he kissed my cheek. I then drifted off into a beautiful slumber.


End file.
